Hellsing Reborn
by DarkAngelLimik
Summary: What if Alucard didn't come back after 30 years? What if Alucard's soul was reborn into a human? And what if he became friends with the reincarnation of Anderson? A story that hit me on a whim. See the struggles of Joshua Brenner's new life when he comes across his old long dead life.
1. Chapter 1

Year 2105 New London, North of the City.

A loud alarm rings and starts to sound the radio with the morning weather, "over cast clouds and rain." The usual for London as always. A pale manly hand smacks the top of the dreaded sleep killer. He growls and sits up with a yawn as his hand reaches up and scratches through his black thick hair. He rubs his stubble jaw as he shifts his black silk pajama covered legs out of the white sheets and grey blankets. With a deep inhale the man stands out of his bed, and shuffles his way to his bathroom. This man was built smoothly. Not like a warrior, but like a man of books.

He soon walks out in black pants, smooth black shoes, lab coat, white shirt, and black tie. His pure ebony hair was brushed and smoothed back from his face, and from his deep green eyes. His face was cleanly shaven. A simple identification card was on the front pocket of his coat. It read his name 'Joshua Brenner' along with his class of security and his job title. "Secondary Head Historical Recovery and Research Scientist". Joshua smirks calmly as he walks out of his room to the hall. Where few armed soldiers and many less ranked scientists were walking quickly about. He smoothly walks towards a silver door elevator. he leans to a panel and swipes his id card, the doors slide open, he stepped inside to come face to face with his partner. A tall blonde man built similar to him, and dressed nearly the same as Joshua, except no black tie. "I was about tuh come and ye, ye slept in late didn't ye?" The scottish man asked as his arms folded across his chest. Joshua steps to his side and chuckles. "You could say that. I hit the snooze 4 times." He smirks. The blonde man reached up and smacked him upside the head. "Ah, Hey" Joshua eyes his friend. "Dat's what ye get fer slaven yerself over yer work with a flask of whiskey in yer hand." The blonde chuckled. Joshua rolled his green eyes. "Should I remind you who gave me that full flask Alex?" He smirked as Alex tensed. "Shut it." he huffed, smirking softly, fixing his rectangular glasses.

The elevator started its decent after Alex pressed the lowest button that read 'L2'. "I got news from the excavation. They found an old burned mansion from Pre-London." Joshua perked at Alex's words. "Oh Really?" Alex nods in response. "What did they find?" Joshua curiously asks. Alex smirks "We are goin' teh find out when they arrive in an hour." Joshua grins. "I hope we can get the place in order before they arrive then." He places his hands into his lab coat pockets. The elevator opens with a site of the fairly lit hall. No windows, just white walls/' with smooth black tiled floors. At the end of the short hall was a door, metal and smooth. Only a simple eye scanner was hooked into the wall to the right of the door. Both men look up to the camera that was placed above the door in the corner of the wall, and the ceiling. One at a time, they both lean to the scanner, and the door slides open to the Laboratory. It was adorned with same white walls and, black tiled floors from the hall. There were lab counters and tables holding papers, and equipment. A small group of lab assistants bustle about as Joshua and Alex enter.

A brunette with glasses cleans off Joshua's desk, for she was using it to do work. Joshua huffs and walks over to her. "How many times have I told you to not use my desk Heather?" He folds his arms as he frowns down at the girl. She looks down then up to him "Sir I was-" she starts but he stops her with a finger before her face. Her mouth shuts. "Ohh... I don't care to hear your excuse, I really don't. You have your own desk. Use it. Now go." Joshua waves her off, annoyingly. "Yer in a lovely mood." Alex huffs. Joshua eyes a coffee ring stain on his desk. "I'm organized. I rather no one uses my desk. Because I keep it the way I like it." He wipes the coffee stain away with a cloth he brought forth from his lab coat pocket. "She has her own desk and I have mine. There is No excuse for Heather to use mine." He looks to the blonde who was looking back at the troubled brunette woman. Her desk was a mess, covered with papers and test tubes. Alex looks back to Joshua. He was looking at her desk, then him. "What? It's not my problem. She should keep her space clean." he shrugs. Alex sighs and fixes his rectangular glasses. "Yer more bossy than me. An' I'm yer boss." He chuckles. "Cut the lass a break." Alex smirks to his partner. Joshua sits down into his leather chair, crossing his leg over onto his knee. "Fine." He sighs out as he opens a drawer of his desk. He pulls out papers and hands them to Alex. The blonde took them and walks off with a chuckle. Joshua stands and gathers a handful of assistants to clear away space on tables for what was to arrive.

A hour passes more quickly than what Joshua expected. The larger lab door opens on the far wall from the casual entrance. Soldiers walk in with casually dressed scientists. They roll in large to small wooden boxes on dollies from the elevator that lead up to the main floor garage of the facility. "It must be my birthday." Joshua smirks as he walks to Alex. Alex shakes his head and laughs softly. The blonde hands Joshua his coffee as he takes a clipboard off one of the excavators. The field scientist smiles as Alex signs the paper and he takes his coffee back from Joshua. "I should warn you. There was quiet a lot of treasures in the basement of the Mansion. Well preserved and protected from the elements." The scientist smiles, obviously pleased with the find. Joshua looks at one box that wasn't like the rest. It was an old dust covered black coffin, still containing a shine of polish. "And that was part of the discovery?" He points to it. the scientist nods. "Yes sir. Carbon dating puts it back farther than the mansion itself.

Possibly 200 to 300 years older than the mansion." Alex blinks in shock at the man's words. "Dat's over 600 years old. Right?" He asks. The field scientist nods again to answer. Joshua scratches the back of his head. "Impressive... The original owner had a freaky fetish." He smirks. Alex elbows him in the ribs. "Oof." Joshua holds his chest. "Pardon 'im." Alex smirks kindly. The scientist laughs softly. "It is quiet alright. Just one more load to get down here. Then we'll get out of your hair." He nods and walks away. Alex rolls his head to Joshua who only smiles back at him, amused. "You look pleased with yourself." He mocks. "Oh Shut it. Get back teh work." He nods to the boxes that where getting placed carefully on clean tables.

The large coffin was softly placed upon a table of its own. Joshua put on latex gloves as he approached the box of death. Alex opens a smaller wooden box that was filled with aged, dry files. Joshua takes a fine brush and dusts off the lid of the coffin. Alex walks to his side holding an aged file. The taller blonde reads a page as he pulls out a photograph of the file. "Hmm, Looks like we 'ave a Vampire coffin... So far, it dun't say the vampires name." Alex says as he looks from the photo to the coffin. "I could have told you that. Look at this" Joshua smirks as he flicked his brush over silver inlay that was in the center of the lid. "It says 'Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame.' From the Ripley scroll if my memory serves me right." Joshua says as he keeps dusting. "Not to mention the amount of care was put into the polish, but-" he pauses and points to a shine of red that was dried to the corner of the lid over the silver inlay that was around the rim of the lid in the shape of a finger print. Alex's eyes narrow. "Blood?" He glances to Joshua. "Sign the male went to bed on a full stomach. Careless about the appearance on his coffin at the time." Joshua nods. "Male? How do ya figure" Alex smirks, impressed. "The coffin is broadly build and figured for height." Joshua blinks and looks back to the coffin. He studies it. "The male had to be about my size" He mutters. "Want tuh take a look?" Alex arches a brow. "Maybe dere could be some D.N.A left behind." He adds with a smirk. Joshua smirks back. "Put on gloves first." He chuckles, setting the fine brush down on a side table. Alex plucks a pair from his own pocket, and slips them over his large hands. Both men lean to the coffin lid and grip the edges. They carefully try to pull it up, but it didn't budge. With a grunt from Joshua the coffin lid busted lose with a pop of a nail. Both men pause and look at Joshua's side of the coffin. the lid was nailed shut. they look at each other as they took their hands off the lid. Alex hands Joshua a small pry bar. The blonde watches as his partner easily removed the nails out of the solid wood lid. Joshua sets the nails onto the side table with the brush and pry bar. Joshua nods to Alex, they easily slid the lid off. Covering the inside was smooth soft crimson silk. Alex looks at the under neath of the lid to see claw marks in 5 per each stoke taken to the wood. Joshua's green eyes were set to a stone block that was set in the center of the coffin in stead of the lid. "That is ... strange." Joshua nods to it. "Aye, it should be at the bottom with the way the coffin was carried." Alex eyes the block of stone that was covered on the top face with a sigil of dark dried blood.

Joshua reaches in to the block, but his arm was stopped by Alex's hand. "Dis dun't feel right. Let's run sample tests off of it before we touch it." Alex eyes the stone block cautiously. Joshua glances to his partner then back to the strange block. Joshua was nearly drawn to it. The dark haired male slowly lowered his hands to his sides and sighs calmly. "Fine Fine... I'll go look into the old documents if you need me." he frowns and steps away, annoyed. Alex arches a brow as Joshua walked away. 'Wut got into him?' The blonde thought. He sighs silently to himself and after a calming moment he waves over Heather to help him. the brunette glanced back to Joshua. The dark haired man walks over to a box of files. he looks into the folders, flipping though pages. he takes the box to his desk and sets it carefully on the floor by his chair. Joshua sat in his leather chair and pulled a handful of files.

As he flipped through the aged pages, he took notes. He was looking at certain pages for information about the strange block. Two files said it was tied to the vampire of the mansion, the servant to a Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Joshua's eyes narrow. Hellsing... he heard that name before, but where? Joshua paused and thought, He knew he heard that name somewhere before. it sounded so familiar. so...personal. Why? His lips thin as he brought his green eyes to the coffin. Alex was looming over it with Heather by his side as they took swab samples off the block. He did remember the name Hellsing was on the block. Who in their right mind would write that on a stone block in blood? And of all things why in the form of a pentagram? What significance did it have? All these thoughts ran though Joshua's head. He blinks and huffs softly as he looks to the box of papers. There had to be answers in there somewhere. Joshua turned his head to his notes. So far he collected from the files was that Sir Integra Hellsing was the head of a vampire hunting organization that was in her family name. Why and how did they have a vampire working with them? Joshua reached into the files and looked though them for more evidence.

After a few hours of reading and taking notes he came across a name on a file that caused him to pause. Seras Victoria. He looked at the photo attached to the file. He arched a brow at the face of the blue eyed short haired blonde. Such a young thing, she looked so innocent. How in the world did she get pulled into a vampire hunting organization? He opened the file. his eyes widened when he read the following: 'Seras Victoria, Age: 22, Height: 5''7'', Weight: 130lb, Race: Caucasian, Undead. Died and Turned on the night of June 23 of 1994 at 22:47 at Village of Cheddar by Special Agent Alucard. Reasons to why Unknown other than he claimed to have a sense of whimsy. The only police officer to survive the rouge vampire attack on Cheddar. She shows no promise other than being a D11 Officer. She will be taught by her Sire and is under His responsibility.' He looks at the bottom which was signed by Sir Hellsing herself. He lifted up the paper to find a group photo of the guards and hunters. A man with a long brown braid around his neck, in mercenary garb like most the men but with a hat and eye patch was standing close to the left of the blonde girl known as Seras. Seras had a sweet smile as she was in a uniform yellow gold military t-shirt with a matching skirt and white knee high socks and normal hiking boots. An attractive girl to Joshua. He smirks as his eyes move to the dark figure behind her.

This man stood behind the blonde to her right, standing taller than the rest of the men and in the back of the photo. This must have been her sire, Alucard. He stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in a black suit, red cravat on his neck, crimson red long coat and a matching red wide brim hat which hid some of his face. Only his red tint sunglasses hid his eyes and his hair was pure black and waved to his broad shoulders. His skin was pale from what Joshua could see and his grin was full of dark intent as a hint of fangs where showing. Beside the male vampire was a smirking, long haired platinum blonde woman in a dark green, near black suit and dark brown long jacket. A cross rested on her dark red cravat and a knights saber was on her hip with her hand on the hilt. A simple burning cigar was in between her lips. Her eyes where a piercing ice blue, and she showed her authority in the way she stood. No doubt that was the Sir Integra Hellsing. To her right was an aged butler, wearing a monocle with his dark hair tied back. Joshua smirks as he looks at the man in red once more. Joshua flipped the picture over and read the and the names on the back. 'July 13, 1994. From left. Walter C. Dornez, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Alucard, Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadette...' The names continued on. He looked back to the file on Seras. "This is Fascinating..." He mutters to himself. "Wut is?" He hears Alex as over his shoulder suddenly. Joshua jumped. "Jesus Christ." He looks to him "Do you mind?" He arched a brow to the chuckling blonde. "Surry I couldn't resist. Ye looked so shocked by wut ye where readin'." Alex smiles at him as he leans to Joshua's notes. "Wut did ye find out?" He asks. Joshua rubbed his own face and pointed to his notes that took over two pages that progressed onto a third. "This was a Organization called Hellsing, under the name of Sir Integra Hellsing. She had an employee called Alucard whom was a vampire. It is blatantly obvious that his name was reversed, seeing the people he worked with... He was Dracula, and this is his coffin." He nods to the coffin. Alex looks at him then the black coffin and back to Joshua."Wut!?" He gapes. Joshua smirks as every one in the lab stops and looks at them. "Dracula worked as a Vampire hunter... and... we have his coffin." He says clearly to a shocked Alex.

Alex took a moment to think as he looked to the coffin then to his lab partner. "I found a picture of him as well as his fledgling, the guards and the head of the Organization." Joshua says as he holds up the photo. Alex took it and studies it. He flips it over to read the names then flips it back. "The guy in red is Dracula... this is surprising." Alex huffed out, running his hand though his hair then fixed his rectangular glasses. "Heather is runnin' the blood samples through tests, seein' if it is human or vampire blood." The scott looks around as the lab assistants went back to work as if all was well. Joshua nods as he gazes at coffin calmly. "You think I could stay late and read more of the files from the excavation?" He moved his green eyes to Alex. Alex arched a brow as he set the group photo on Joshua's desk. "Perhaps... Maybe." Alex said as he took off his latex gloves. Soon a smirk glided across the scotts face. "Sure ye can" He says finally. Joshua rolls his eyes with a amused smirk. "You like to drag things out don't you?" He folds his arms. Alex nods happily "Aye, I do" He laughs softly.

"Let's get Lunch" Joshua stands up and faces Alex. "Dinner." Alex corrects him. "What?" Joshua furrows his brows. "Ye missed lunch... 4 hours ago." The blonde smirks teasingly. Joshua groans under his breath in annoyance. "Fine, dinner then." He shrugs, shooting Alex an annoyed glare. "Hey, dun't look at me like I owe ye money, I saved ye money" Alex gives him a cocky grin. "I suppose you did." Joshua took off his latex gloves as he stands to leave with his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Same Day, 20:15.

Joshua sat at his desk in the nearly quiet lab. He glanced up from his notes, to lab assistant Heather. She was humming a simple tune as she did computerwork on the blood samples. She yawned and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. Joshua glanced down to his papers once more, he felt the tug of sleep on his eyes. Coffee sounded heavenly to him right now. Joshua sighed as he set down his papers. "Heather..." He calls her. She lift her head and stares at him. "Yes sir?" she asks softly. He watchs her calmly as he pulls his wallet out of his pocket. "Could you go buy me a black coffee?" He asks. She stands with a nod. "Of course Sir" She smiles kindly as she walks over to Joshua. He hands her some cash. "Get yourself something too." He smirks lightly. She blinks twice then nods once more. "Thank you, sir" she starts to walk away "Call me Joshua, Heather. Everyone else does." He huffs tiredly. "Sorry sir- Joshua." She spoke timidly. Heather looks to the money then hurries out of the lab.

With a heavy sigh, Joshua rubs his face and leans back in his chair. His green eyes shifted to the ebony coffin. He rolls his eyes away from the death box and down to his paperwork. He had found more files and reports on Alucard, but none on how he got into the Organization. They just covered over the missions he completed, and in all fairness he was a war machine. Joshua jotted down a list of Alucards powers. He gazed down at the list. Intangibility, shadow manipulation, shape shifting, walking through walls, super human strength, supreme agility, outstanding regeneration, mind reading, mind control, absorbtion of memories through blood, summon familiars, and the ability to walk in the sunlight. Joshua had a feeling he was hardly scratching the surface with him. "Joshua" A whisper floats into his right ear in a harsh low hiss. His eyes widen as he whips his head to the voice to find no one. "Hello?" He calls out to the empty lab. After a moment of silence Joshua pushes himself out his chair and starts to walk around. "Anyone here?" He frowns as his green eyes darted around sharply, searching. Still no reasponse was given back to him. He felt eyes burn into his back. He tensed and slowly turned to see only the coffin, left as it was. Nothing was different about it as he took calm steps to it. He stares down at the stone block. His eyes widen in shock as he sees the blood on the stone was trickling with fresh blood slowly down the sides.

"Joshua Sir?" A soft femine voice came from behind him. He turned sharply to see Heather standing at the door with 2 cups of coffee. "Are you alright?" She asked. He glanced back to the bleeding stone only to see that it was dry, there was no fresh blood, just old dried blood. "It's nothing." He spoke in a tone that wasn't like him. Low and darker. She arches a brow at him in worry. "It was nothing." He reasured her as he faced her. Heather nodded as she started to approach him with his black coffee. He took a step to her and calmly took his coffee. "Here's the change." She held out the left over coins and cash "Keep it." He muttered, taking a drink of the hot dark liquid. She glanced down to the money as she stuffed it into her pocket. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again. "I said it was nothing, and I am fine." He huffed and walked to his desk. Heather fixed her glasses as she watched him sit at her desk. She perks at the sound of a low soft beep that broke the silence. Joshua glances up to her as she darts to her work station. Heather looks over her computer screen and gasped. "Sir... I think you should come look at this." She waved him over. He stood and rushed over to her to see. He leaned over her shoulder to look at the results. "What is it?" he asked. "Well... you know that D.N.A has been around for nearly over 100 years, right sir?" She says, slightly shaken. Joshua nods. "And recently there is a program that can sort out different blood types and to who or what they belong to, Vampire or Human" She continued. "Get to the point Heather." Joshua frowns at her. She tensed. "Well...its regestering over 2 Million different identifiation possibilities, and 1 million more unidentifed ... But" She stops in shock as she looks to him. Joshua watched the screen as a list of names rolled through the page too fast for him to read. "But what?" He eyes her. "They all register as Vampire." She pointed at the very word on the screen, confirming the blood did belong to a vampire. "How can that be?" He frowns in shock. "Sir...No vampire blood in the data base is structured like this. Not with any multipule blood types, identities. I'm sure their wasn't that many Vampires in London before ...um" She looks to Joshua as he was frowning at the computer. "The Undead World War." She mumbles timidly. Joshua leaned away from Heathers desk. "oh god..." He smoothed back his midnight black hair in thought.

The war happed in August of 1995. The United States took it hard when their Vice President and many of the members of the House of Congeress turned out to be vampiric Nazi collaboraters, promised immortality. The majority of France fell the same along with other major Countries. No other country or city took it harder than London. It was practically burned to the ground and every soul in the entire city of London was murdered. Luckily the Queen and the royal family was removed from the UK and moved safely toward Sweden. It all happened in one night, Vampires became public, London was wiped clean of all life, including the Nazi's and members of the Vatican Church. Since then the human race fought for stability over the vampires. A secret branch of the Britsh Governmemt released information on the difference between the hostile artifically made vampires and the natural vampires, and lastly how to kill them. Causing the humans to take action. Only a rare, few natural vampires had helped the human populace against the unnatural threat. The governments placed the undead back in the dark but placed a spot light on them to keep them in sight.

What if this was the vampire Dracula who finished off the attack on London? Joshua pondered the question. The only practical thing was to see if any of the blood matched any of the poor souls in the data base or see if any data on him shows up. Joshua turned back to her and pointed a finger. "Search up if any of the possible identifications match into the Fall of London, and keep a eye out for Alucard as a name." He commands her in a urgent tone. Heather jumps at his sudden comand, then did as she was told. Joshua curses to himself as he read his watch. "Today was great progress but we need sleep... its 23:45. We continue this tomorrow first thing in the morning." He huffs. Heather glances up at him "Of course sir." She stood up as she put her computer to sleep. He starts walking to the door. "I also want you to give this information to Alex when you see him tomorrow." He smirks pleasingly. Heather gives back a kind smile. "Yes, Joshua sir" she watched him leave, he gave a glance to the coffin before exiting the lab.

Joshua groans as he walks out of his bathroom, dressed in black pajama pants. He pulls his hair free from the pony tail and popped his neck, letting out another groan. He rubs the back of his neck as he sat on his bed. He looks down at his nightstand. He stares at a photo of a woman and a younger version of himself. She was hooking his arm, pulling him down to her level with a smile. He gazes at the photo softly. He gently picks it up as he lays back on the bed. The woman in the photo was his mother, his real mother. He stares at the photo with sad green eyes but with a soft smile on his lips. She parished when a car ran her over, the car was in the hands of a drunk driver. He breathed out a shakenly soft breath. She shoved him out of the way before the car took him too. he was hit by the side mirror in the ribs and chest. He placed his hand over the right side of his chest, over the scar that was the size of his hand. He huffed out a painfilled sigh. His hand gently placed the picture back on his nightstand. He picked up two light liquid blue sleeping pills and swallows it with a small glass of water. He glanced down at the photo once more before he pulled the blankets around him. 'If i only pulled you with me.' He thought to himself as sleep took hold of him.

The clock blinked red digits in the dark, reading 4:23. Joshua rolls over in his bed as his chest flexs and rises. His hands clench when he exhailed. His eyes move rapidly under his eyelids. His teeth grit and grind. He stood in the middle of the same street right by his mother. She was smiling up at him as he was frozen to the spot, he couldnt move. His green eyes look down at his mothers matching pair, so kind. He reaches for her and grab her arm and walk across the street with her. "Humans are weak, feable...they are bound to die. Their willingness to face death to protect the ones they love." He heard a voice similar to his own in his left ear. The voice was cruler than his but still his voice. Joshua turns his head to see the Vampire in red. A dark grin on his lips, his wide brim hat and glasses hid most of his face. "After all that they are fasinating all the same." Alucard chuckles wickedly. "Joshua!" He heard his mother shout. Joshua was suddenly shoved forward at the sound of a speeding engine of a car. He stummbed then a sharp pain hits his ribs. He smacked the pavement with a thud. He couldn't shout. It was painful to breathe. He coughs up blood and rasps out a breath. Joshua presses his forehead to the ground as he shook and clutches his ribs. "M-mom" He struggles to lift his head.

His eyes froze in a wide stare as he saw his mother crumpled on the ground, her arm and leg angled in a wrong way. Blood was starting to pool around her limp form. He shook when his ears rang with the sound of dark laughter. His eyes widen at the sight of the vampire's insane sharp smile, aimed towards him. Alucard stopped laughing with a soft calm intake of breath. The amused grin still painted on his pale lips. Joshua grunted in pain as his head rested on the ground. He gritted his teeth, holding in his crippling pain. Alucard chuckled as he took steps to Joshua. The vampire kneeled down to the scientist. He took off his tinted sunglasses as his hat was tilted down. Joshua grunts as he lifts his head up to the vampire as Alucard was placing his glasses into his coat and reached for his own hat. A white gloved hand grasped Joshua's jaw and pulled him up to the vampires face. Alucard took off his hat. Joshua's eyes widen with disbelief as he saw his own face on the vampire. "You truely think you could have saved her? You can't, you couldn't. She made her choice." Joshua glared at Alucard's worlds. Joshua grabbed the vampire's arm and growled. "What the hell are you saying?" He rasped out. "Death is the end of all humans. God's gift. Denying Death is denying God." He grins wickedly. Joshua glared up at the burning crimson eyes that belonged to Alucard. "Life is gods gift, you fucking Devil." He growled then spit a spot of blood onto the vampire's face. Alucard's slit pupil's dialated to tight lines. Joshua paled as Alucard let out a pather-like hiss, a meer inch from his face, waving the scent of blood and wine on his hot breath. Joshua closed his eyes and coughed, only to whince in pain of his ribs. Blood dripped from his mouth. Alucard tilted his head and watched in amusement. "Life means nothing unless you dicover what you are living for." He gripped Joshuas jaw tighter. Joshuas eyes opened in pain. Alucard licked the blood spat off his cheek. Joshua struggled to pull out of his grip. This was a dream. Why did it feel so real? His heart hammered in his chest. "This is no dream to me... so it isn't a dream for you." He craned Joshua's head to the side. Alucard chuckled in a dark tone before he bared his long deadly fangs and roughly bit down on Joshua's throat.

Joshua bolts out of bed and fell down to his floor. He pants heavily as he looks around shakenly. He was coverd in sweat, his heart thundering in his chest. He grabs his neck, checking, only to find no wound. He winced as he felt a dull pulsing pain. He scrambles to his feet. Joshua bolts to his bathroom. He turns his head in the mirror to get a view of his neck. Joshua's heart skipped a beat as he saw a dark bruise of a bite mark on the curve of his neck and shoulder. His hand shook slightly as he lightly touches it, it was a darker purple where the fangs would have been. He quickly rubs his eyes and face. "No no no... it was a dream, just a dream." He mutters to himself. "Wasn't real" he adds. With a another look he rushes out to his bedroom. "This can't be happening. "This isn't happening." He hisses. He jerks his head to his clock. 6:48 it reads. With a groan and a growl he rubs his face again. 22 minutes before he had to actually get up. He ran his fingers through his hair, his mind still running over the vivid nightmare he had. Joshua's lips thin in slight fear. Why did the vampire look just like him? Was there some relation to him? No no... He can't be over thinking this, it was just a damn dream after all. "Just a dream" He mutters agian. "It was nothing" Joshua sighs out as he put on his shirt and checks in the mirror to see if the mark was visible from his collar. Thankfully it didn't show above his shirt collar. He continues to get dressed but he decides against pulling his hair back into a pony tail for once. With a heavy sigh, He grabs his identification card and turns off his alarm clock.

Joshua continues down the hall to the elevator, He coluld tell today was going to be a long day.


End file.
